This invention relates to a process for preparation of lower olefins from methanol.
More particularly, it relates to a process for preparation of lower olefins of 2 to 4 carbon atoms from methanol.
Indirect liquefaction method of coal and petrolium hydrocarbons via gasification has problems to be solved in efficiency of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis (FT synthesis) and selectivity to gasoline.
However, recently Mobil Oil Corp. has developed a technique to obtain olefins of C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 carbon atoms from methanol using a novel zeolite catalyst with high selectivity, from which are expected novel composite catalysts and improved results by use of these catalysts for synthesis of lower hydrocarbons.
DE No. 3215068 (DISTILLERS) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,044 disclose production of olefinic hydrocarbons from methanol using a catalyst of alumina-free silicalite. However, said catalyst is not satisfactory in selectivity and yield of olefinic hydrocarbons.